Paint it Black
by Adamitri
Summary: He would do anything to get Heero back, anything to set him free, yaoi
1. Default Chapter

'Dear God, I know you hate me but please…  
  
Cold, wet, deathly still and crimson. Is that all I can remember about him, how pathetic. He deserved so much more than that, maybe than me? No, I know I don't deserve him but neither does she. Because I am lonely, she had said to me like that would make a difference. You can't cure loneliness with death, I should know, I've tried and failed, but soon I will join him in death and I won't be lonely anymore. I just need a little more time to finish this.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The dark haired wanderer shoved his pack farther up his shoulder and tightened his beige scarves around his neck and face. It was cold as death in and around the ice kingdoms so he never bothered to travel to deep but today he was heading straight through the heart of it. His boots, which were laced all the way up to his knees, sank down in the deep, deep snow. Slanting one eye against the ice and snow he scanned the horizon, his eye widening for a moment as he spotted something barely moving, laying in the deep snow.  
  
At first he wanted to ignore it, maybe even go around it but if it was a wounded animal he could kill it easily and have some supplies for a little while. Slowly, he withdrew his hunting knife from beneath the folds of his clothes and moved stealthily through the deep snow. His clothes gave him some coverage because they allowed him to blend in with the snowy landscape. Just a bit further and he'd have a decent dinner tonight, hopefully not a frozen one.  
  
When he was close enough he made his move; pouncing swiftly on his target he went straight for the kill, when facing a wild animal, even a wounded one, you could not play around. Playing could get you killed. But what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. The lump in the snow was not an animal at all but a person, a scantily clad person at that. 'What the hell is he doing out here in the snow in the heart of the ice queen's domain? Wait is that blood I see?' He thought to himself as he knelt down next to the body and rolled it over so it was face up.  
  
"Perhaps the Ice Queen is already on alert for trespassers in this area," He huffed out loud as he checked the nearly hypothermic boy for a pulse. 'He's still alive… should just leave him… or kill him…. I shouldn't get involved… it's the last thing I need…' He thought as he hefted the boy up and over his shoulder after putting his knife away. He didn't know why he felt the urge to protect this dying boy but he carried him away from his snowy coffin and warmed him with his own body when he set his tent for the night.  
  
Slowly, after much nursing and warming the boy awoke. "Heero?"  
  
"Hero? Are you looking for a hero, to help you with something? Well there's no hero here. I just picked you up, after you're well you go your way and I'll go mine." He said as he moved to the other side as far away from the boy as he could.  
  
"Heero… *chatter* don't go, don't leave me…. *chatter* don't heero… be lonely…to…" The boy said between chattering teeth.  
  
"Was that what you were doing out there in the cold? Did this Heero guy desert you? You should just forget about him."  
  
"No… no…*chatter* don't want to go… don't want to *chatter* leave… don't und'r stand…" *chatter* The boy said in a slightly slurred tone as a tear slipped down his cheek.  
  
"Don't, don't start crying…" he said as he got up and moved back over to the boy. Why did this affect him so much? Why did he care if this boy cried? Why did it hurt him to watch it go on? Moving closer he slipped into the furs with the boy and wrapped his arms around him. "Sleep, you are safe…"  
  
"Heero…"  
  
"I'm not Heero, my name is Trowa…  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Trowa sighed, "Go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning…" 


	2. Waking up isn't so easy

Finally the second part of Paint it Black. Thanks to my roomie for sitting with me and helping me work the small quirks out. I hope you guys like it and thanks to everyone for your reviews, I just hope I continue to please. This chapter is starts off a little weird but I wanted to show how Duo was feeling. The next chapter will be more action packed I promise because Trowa and Duo hit the road.  
  
Duo sighed, eyes slitting against the brightness of the campfire. He was cold but not frozen; the last thought he had had was of being frozen. /Why am I so warm? Am I dead, that must be it, but if I'm dead how can I feel someone else against me, their skin against me? I know... it must be...it must be Heero. I've probably made him worry about me again, staying up all night, sitting out in the cold to long. But he never complains, just takes care of me, I remember this...../ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *flashback*  
  
Duo shivered as he felt a cool cloth settle across his forehead, looking up he blearily recognized the silhouette of his lover. "Heero?"  
  
"I'm right here baka," Heero said as he settled on a stool beside the bed.  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"I know, but if you stopped sleeping on the roof you wouldn't be cold."  
  
"But I was watching the stars; I was waiting for something..."  
  
"What were you waiting for?"  
  
"A falling star so I could make a wish."  
  
"And did you get to make your wish?"  
  
"Yes I did," Duo nodded as he clutched Heero's sleeve, "and it came true."  
  
"What did you wish for that was so important then? Let me remind you, if you say your wish out loud then it won't come true," Heero said as he pulled his arm back.  
  
"But it already came true, when I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was you. I wished that every morning I would wake up and see you. When I lay down to sleep, and I closed my eyes, the last thing I would see is you."  
  
"Now I know you're sick, you're getting all sentimental on me."  
  
"I'm not sick," Duo whined, making Heero smile a little. "I'm cold, warm me up...........pleaseeeeeeeeeeee."  
  
Heero answered by stuffing another quilt around him and sticking a spoonful of honey and vinegar in his mouth.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwww, why did you have to do that? It's so gross!"  
  
"It'll clean all the bad stuff out of your system." "And everything else to."  
  
"It won't clean everything just the bad stuff.  
  
"You take good care of me," Duo said turning towards Heero and giving him a weak smile.  
  
"Of course I do, if I didn't I'd have to listen to you whine all night."  
  
"I would not," Duo whined petulantly. "Come to bed, warm me up?"  
  
"Fine," Heero said as he finally gave in to the demand, climbing into bed and wrapping himself around Duo.  
  
Duo smiled happily and rested his head over Heero's heart, letting the steady rhythm lull him back to sleep.  
  
*End Flashback* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo eyes lashes dipped lower, a soft and lazy smile forming on his lips. Reaching out blindly for a moment he moved to pull Heero back down, it was too early to get up. But instead of feeling the hard compact muscles of Heero's chest, he encountered long lean muscle hidden beneath skin crisscrossed with scars. This person wasn't Heero... his eyes flew open. "YOU'RE NOT HEERO!" he screamed as he flew across the tent to the other side, taking the blankets and bedding with him.  
  
"Well obviously," Trowa drawled tiredly, he knew taking this boy in was a bad idea. So far he'd lost sleep, half his supplies and now his hearing was going. "I tried to tell you that last night but you weren't in any condition to listen to me were you?"  
  
"Where's Heero?!"  
  
"I don't know, I don't even know who that is. Now stop moving before you pull a stitch." Trowa said softly as he advanced towards the frightened boy.  
  
"Get away from me, you pervert!"  
  
"Pervert? If it weren't for me you would have been someone's frozen dinner." In the back of his mind it registered that it would have been his frozen dinner but they were past that now.  
  
"Don't you come near me! Somebody save me! This pervert is going to ravish my young, fine body!"  
  
"Umm...what?" Trowa said as he quirked a brow in disbelief  
  
"He's going to do unspeakable things! Somebody save me!"  
  
"Umm...." Trowa said trying to get a word in.  
  
"You know you want to!"  
  
"Umm .....no... you know you don't have to shout, we're in the same tent, and there's no one out there for miles around to hear you anyway."  
  
"Nobody?"  
  
"Nobody." Besides you're not my type."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's try this again. Good morning, how do you feel?"  
  
"I have a headache."  
  
/He has a headache; apparently he hasn't heard himself lately./ Trowa thought to himself before replying. "If you lie down and relax, maybe it'll go away."  
  
"I can't lie down or relax, I have to find Heero, maybe you've seen him."  
  
"I have no idea who he is."  
  
"Heero is a boy, a little taller then I am, strongly built but not bulky with tan skin and blue eyes that pierce the soul and I know he's out there waiting for me. I won't abandon him!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down, you can't do anything in the shape that you're in." Trowa moved himself so that he blocked the exit of the tent.  
  
"Get out of my way, I have to find him and you can't stop me!" Duo said as he glared at Trowa.  
  
Trowa seemed unfazed as he crossed his arms over his chest and said. "So you're going to go out there naked then?"  
  
It took a few moments for Duo to realize that he was naked and when he did he wrapped the furs tighter around him. "You are a pervert!"  
  
"Don't start that again..." Trowa grimaced, his nerves wearing thin. This boy was so much more manageable when he was unconscious.  
  
"No," Duo mourned sorrowfully, crumpling to the ground. "I'm stuck here naked in a tent while Heero's lost out there somewhere. He began to sob, deep heart wracking sobs that chilled Trowa to the bone.  
  
"Don't cry, please....I didn't mean it..." /Didn't mean what?/ Trowa thought to himself, but it troubled him that this boy could be crying because of him.  
  
Duo sobbed louder, the world finally catching up with him; everything that had happened over the last few days catching up with him and in the end, Heero was still gone. He cried harder. "He..ero," he choked out brokenly.  
  
"Stop crying, damn it just shut up!" Trowa breathed out harshly, the breakdown fully unnerving him. "If you stop crying I'll help you find this Heero guy!"  
  
Duo looked up at him, eyes brimming with hope and something he couldn't quite make out. "Really?"  
  
And at that moment Trowa knew his fate was sealed. 


	3. Land meets Sea or Fish Sticks

The third part of Paint it Black, thanks to my Roomie and Cat who helped me with this chapter. I don't own Gundam Wing but I do own the original characters I bring to the story. Again thanks for the reviews from everyone, I had originally thought of this idea for an RPG I was thinking about running but it failed to get off the ground.  
  
Duo surveyed the borrowed clothes Trowa had given him. The sleeves were a little too long and the pant legs swallowed his feet but they were warm. Looking up at Trowa he watched the tall man who seemed to be at war with himself. He had agreed to sit down and wait patiently while Trowa packed up the tent. It would be a bad idea to dwell in the Ice Kingdom for too long. Those who did usually ended up dead; he would have been that way to if Trowa hadn't come along.  
  
Trowa shoved the furs back into his pack irritably, thinking about how easily he had cracked. Why wasn't his will stronger? Why did he blurt that out? "If you stop crying I'll help you find this Heero guy!" Why did he say that? Sometimes it was overrated to be a man of honor, someone who kept his word. Turning he looked at Duo but quickly looked away again. Looking into those doe eyes made him crumble instantly. //I'm such a weak man.// he thought pitifully.  
  
"Lets go," Trowa said over his shoulder as he hefted his pack and started across the icy terrain at his usually fast pace, but stopped when he remembered that his charge couldn't move at the same rate. Slowing down he waited for Duo to catch up him.  
  
"Trowa?" Duo called, stalling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're going the wrong way...."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"But Heero's that way...you promised...." Duo said with a teary whimper.  
  
Moving to stand in front of Duo he lifted the boys chin so that he could look into his eyes. "I didn't forget my promise, we need to go someplace a bit more safe and stable to discuss a plan of action. If we lurk around here too long the Ice Queen is going to make sure we never leave this place."  
  
"So we'll come back?"  
  
"As soon as you're healed up and in fighting condition we'll come back and look for him. All I need is to face her soldiers with you in the condition you're in, we'll both be dead."  
  
"Fine! Lets go, the faster I'm healed up the faster we can come back!" Duo said cheerily as he marched off.  
  
Trowa marveled at how fast Duo's moods changed; it went from sorrowed to rampant in five minutes flat. Shrugging his pack further up his shoulder he joined his new travel companion. It would take several hours maybe even a few days until they were back on stable ground, he worried if Duo would hold up that long or if he would have to carry all of his supplies and the boy. "Slow down, if you expand all your energy now I'll have to carry you."  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine just a little cold..."  
  
"It's going to be that way until we can get out of the Ice Queen's domain."  
  
"How long do you think that'll take?"  
  
"A few days maybe..."  
  
"That long?" Duo whined.  
  
"Yes that long."  
  
"Boy you talk a lot, don't you?" Duo said sarcastically.  
  
"No."  
  
Duo gave Trowa and ominous look but continued walking beside him. This continued for several hours until Duo's body started to complain. Unwilling to stop Trowa rigged a sled made from his tent and pulled Duo. He knew he couldn't keep up his maddening pace for long but he was determined to reach Aurora. They could rest there and he could refresh his supplies in that sleepy seaside town.  
  
By the time they had reached Aurora Trowa was drenched with sweat and his body shook from exertion but he stilled tried. A gentle arm on his shoulder stopped him as his feet finally stepped on unfrozen land.  
  
"It's okay Trowa, take it easy, we can rest for a bit here."  
  
When did Duo get up, it was like he hadn't felt him move from the sled. "No, not until I know we're in a safe place."  
  
"Trowa it's the middle of the night, I'm sure it's okay if we rest now."  
  
Trowa managed a to walk a bit more before he had to sit down. "Okay we can rest here."  
  
Duo sighed and peeled away a few layers of clothing wrapped around Trowa. What a difference a few miles made. Looking back he could still see the blistering snow and ice storm that surrounded the Ice Queens domain, but the place they were in now was warm and pleasant.  
  
Aurora was a beautiful place, well known for its import of Canistas, a very sweet tasting fish. Thinking of food made Duo's mouth water and his stomach growl but his concern was brought back to Trowa who was battling to get out of a few more layers of clothing. Trowa managed to strip down until he was comfortable using his outer shirt to dry the sweat from his face and chest. "Thanks."  
  
Receiving a compliment from the usually stoic boy made Duo smile.  
  
"Let's set up the tent and get some rest, tomorrow I'll go hunting and then we can eat."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Together they put the tent together and laid down together but this time it wasn't because they need to keep warm but because of the friendship developing between them.  
  
Trowa awoke early, as the sun washed over the land, no matter how tired he was it was impossible for him to sleep in though it seemed to be a different situation for Duo. Leaving his companion to sleep he grabbed his nets and headed down to the seashore hoping to catch some fish. A light breakfast would be easy for Duo to keep down.  
  
********* Meanwhile down the shore and into the sea...  
  
Quatre watched miserably as his sister swam around him laughing gleefully. He swatted her tail away from his face. "Go away Iria..."  
  
"Aw, come on little brother, cheer up a little bit please? Going to the surface will be fun."  
  
"WHAT? YOU CAN'T GO TO THE SURFACE! THEY'LL EAT YOU!"  
  
"Will you calm down and stop screeching or I'll rip your tongue out." Iria said menacingly.  
  
"You can't go up there Iria, dad will gut you. He forbids the interaction between humans and mermaids."  
  
"Then you go," she said as she pushed him towards the surface, "you're a merman. Dad didn't say anything about a merman interacting with humans, and when you're done come back and tell me everything that happened."  
  
"Iria this is ridiculous, I am not going to the surface just to satisfy your curiosity."  
  
"Fine be that way!" she grumped and took off towards the surface at full speed.  
  
"Iria wait! You can't go up there!" Quatre called as he swam after her but she just laughed and shook off his clutching hands as he raced to grab her before she could breach the surface. //This was a bad idea,// he thought but it was confirmed when he saw the net descend into the water. Putting on another burst of speed he pushed his sister out of the way but couldn't keep himself from becoming entangled in the confines of the net.  
  
********* Trowa swirled his net around, hoping to snatch up a hefty catch. He wanted to have enough so that he and Duo could eat until they were full but when he tugged at his net an odd feeling came over him. Why was it so heavy? Maybe it was something good. Pulling it in he readied himself for a fight since whatever was on the other in was thrashing wildly. Stopping he stared at the contents dumbfounded.  
  
"You're not food," Trowa said looking a bit disappointed.  
  
"Of course I'm not food! You have no right doing this! Let me go!  
  
"If you stop squirming I'll get you out." Trowa said pulling the net onto the shore and bending over the thrashing merman so that he could cut him loose. "Be still or I'm going to cut you. And if you die from losing too much blood I'll eat you anyway, it's bad to let things go to waste out here."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened for a moment then narrowed in rage. Humans were all alike, lying, murderous creatures that just took from the sea and gave nothing back now they were threatening to eat him. His father was right. Using his tail he swung it around and smacked the human where he could.  
  
Trowa fell back, stunned as he was impacted in the side. Damned overgrown fish, all he was doing was trying to help. Looking up he could see Duo standing on the top of his bank trying hard not to laugh at him outright but he failed and he groaned as he heard Duo's laughter.  
  
"Did you find breakfast?" he heard Duo call to him.  
  
"Shut up," he called back. //I'm going to starve to death.....// 


End file.
